The New Legend Season 2
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The second season of the New Legend's adventures. This time, they must add new members to their group in hope of defeating the Black Dragon Order
1. Flammes of the heart

**Hey, guys, sorry for not updating in an eternity, but life kept me busy, I'm learning to write books, stories, movie scripts, and I'm also learning acting. But anyways, now I'm back and ready to take the KFP community by storm!**

Flammes of the heart

Two days have passed by since the departure of the New Legend. The group installed a campement in the forest on the other side of the valley.

While the leader of the team, Toka the snow leopard, was taking care of lighting up a fire, to protect them from the night's cold, Koji the beetle was making the tents with Alena the black panther. Suya the snowy owl was making the meal and Neyo the hedgehog was geographically locating their position with a compass.

"Is the dinner ready soon, Suya? I'm dying of hunger!" Koji said with finishing setting up one of the seven tents for them and their future comrades.

"Yes: I'm done cutting the vegetables." She said with bringing bowls of salades with vegetables that she gave to everyone of her friends around the campfire.

"I checked our position and I'd say we can start searching for our new pals tomorrow." Affirmed Neyo with eating his salade.

"Speaking of which, what does Master Oogway's scroll says about the first one we shall find?" Koji asked while biting a radish.

Toka took the scroll and putted his salade bowl down before reading it: " _Stranger she is to everyone, she can burn while on the run, her heart is greatly pure, of her friendship and loyalty you can be sure_."

"That's poesy, but not very precise." Alena remarked.

The group continued eating their meal in silence.

"Okay, we should go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll go search to this person in question while you'll learn new techniques with the scrolls." Said the young snow leopard.

They all agreed and went to sleep into their tent.

* * *

The next morning

Toka was walking alone in the forest after leaving the camp. The scroll was not telling precisely where to find the people, but Master Oogway was telling that he'll know when the good ones will be there.

He kept walking until something caught his attention: in the sky was flying a kind of fire bird.

Intrigued, he decided to follow it by running across the forest.

After a while, he stopped to see the bird land on a kind of nest on top of a tree. He hesitated for a second before climbing up the tree with his feline instincts. Once up there, he hidden behind a branch to identify the bird in question.

Apparently, it was a female all orange with some red on her wings. Her hair where on fire and her talons were black and as for her clothes, she was wearing a black tunic.

Toka decided to approach friendly. "Huh, hello there."

The bird girl turned around and looked surprised. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Woah! Woah, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She calmed down a bit.

"I just wanna know which kind of bird are you."

"I-I'm a phoenix." She answered.

Toka looked in surprise and confusion. "A phoenix? I though these creatures were only legends."

She shook her head. "Nope; we're hard to find, but not inexistant."

The leopard nodded. "The name's Toka."

"And I'm Yume." She said as they shook hand and wing. "So what are you doing here, Toka? You live around?"

He shook his head. "I'm from the Valley of Peace. My friends and I are Kung Fu students sent here to in hopes of finding some people to join-"

He stopped a moment to look at Yume. "Wait a minute! Could it be..."

He remembered what Oogway's scroll said: _Stranger she is to everyone, she can burn while on the run, her heart is greatly pure, of her friendship and loyalty you can be sure_

Yume looked at him curiously. "Huh, are you okay, Toka?"

He understood that Yume had to be the one Oogway was talking about. He was sure about it.

"Yume, you must come with me: you are one of the persons Master Oogway told us to recrute into the New Legend."

The phoenix girl looked curiously. "Master Oogway? The creator of Kung Fu? But isn't he dead?"

"He sent us a message from the afterlife! You must come with us: we're gonna teach you Kung Fu!"

She looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at him with a confident smile. "It's okay, I follow you."

Toka smiled before getting down the tree and heading back to the camp with the phoenix following him closely in the sky.

* * *

After a while, they reached the camp where the others were training.

"Hey guys!" Toka called.

They all stopped training and joined their friend.

"Allow me to introduce to you the first new member: Yume."

She flew down to greet the group that was surprised to see a true phoenix. However, they calmed after Toka told them everything.

"Welcome into the band, pretty." Koji said with giving her his hand.

She smiled before shaking it...

 **Sorry it was so short. But I hope you're still glad I'm back :)**


	2. Jade youthfulness

Jade youthfulness

It was another beautiful day in the forest. Yume the phoenix was training with wooden mannequins. She did a series of combos with her wings and talons on some before throwing a jet of fire on the others. She ended with a Kung Fu pose and looked at the five others.

"Nice work, Yume!" Neyo congratulated her.

"Yeah; you learn quickly." Suya added.

The female phoenix smiled before bowing with her wings on each side. "Thanks."

Toka then took Master Oogway's scroll.

"Alright, it's time to go search for the next member. Koji and Suya, you'll go search for them while the others will stay with me to keep training Yume."

The two friends nodded before flying off.

* * *

Sometime after, the two friends were flying above the forest while reading Oogway's scroll which Toka gave to them.

" _One orange and one blue, one shall always look after you_." Koji rode.

"This shall not be too complicated." Suya said.

Suddenly, something caught their attention: below them, two snakes were fighting off against buffles.

One of them was twice the size of Viper with orange scales, a yellow belly and green spiky scales on his back with orange eyes.

The other was apparently a children as he was smaller than Viper. His scales were light blue with a white belly and jade eyes.

The big orange one was fighting off the buffles with his size while the kid used his agility to knock them down.

"Let's help them!" Koji said with flying down toward them with Suya behind him.

As he arrived, the young beetle knocked a buffle out with a strong kick to his face. Suya followed with a spinning attack, knocking many of them down. The orange snake smiled at the reinforcements before smashing another buffle away.

Soon, the teamwork of the four friends lead to the group of buffles running away cowardly.

"Phew! That was all of a training!" Koji said, whipping some sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks for your help." The orange snake thanked them.

"Your welcome. The name's Koji by the way."

"And I am Suya." She also introduced herself.

"I am Tongo Tonga." The big orange snake introduced himself.

"And I'm Yang." The kid snake said.

"You're doing pretty well for your age." Koji remarked. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12 years old."

The beetle and snowy owl looked in surprise.

"Really? Wow!" Suya was amazed.

"Thanks for your help." Tongo thanked them again.

"Don't mention it." Koji said before remembering what the scroll said: _One orange and one blue, one shall always look after you_.

"Suya! I think they are the ones we came searching for!"

Suya looked in surprise as the two reptiles looked curiously. They explained everything to them.

"And you want us to join you to fight these bad guys and defend your valley?" Tongo said.

"Yes." Koji nodded.

"That looks cool: why don't we try it, Tonga?" Yang asked with enthusiasm.

"Okay: we come with you." Tongo said.

Koji and Suya smiled before flying off with the snakes under them back to the camp...

 **Trivia: in my original story, Yang was 10 years old, but I decided to make him older in this one.**


	3. Trust

Trust

In this beautiful day, our heroes were training really hard. Tongo Tonga was facing Alena while Yang was facing Neyo.

The orange snake charged at the black panther and engaged a close combat. The feline girls easily won by sending Tongo down with a powerful kick to the face.

Meanwhile, Yang assaulted Neyo with agility and managed to land a few hits before the hedgehog took the advantage back and nailed him down with his arms.

"Enough!" Toka said before they all stopped fighting. "Tongo, you must remember that your strength doesn't mean automatically victory; quickness and smartness counts too." He then turned to Yang. "As for you, Yang, you control your speed very well, but you must still be careful not to make predictable moves, okay?"

"Yes, Toka." The two reptiles answered simultaneously, making him smile.

"Ok, Alena, I think it would be a good time for you to go search for our other comrade while the others and I keep training Yume, Tongo and Yang." He added.

The black panther nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said before running away toward the unknown of the forest.

* * *

After a moment of walking in the forest, the panther girl arrived into a dark and slightly scary part.

"Bah! This place is even less attracting than my village." She mumbled.

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the bushes behind her. She quickly turned around and got into a defence state, knowing someone was watching her.

Suddenly, she received a smash behind the head which knocked her out cold.

* * *

Alena moaned in pain as she started regaining consciousness. She tried to put her hand on her head that was making her suffer, but found herself unable to.

Upon further investigation, she found out that she was laying on a table with her wrists tied above her head and her ankles too by metal straps. She was in the middle of some abandoned house.

"Comfortable, intruder?" Alena turned her head to see a white wolf with a muscled shape who was wearing only black pants with bandages of the same colour around his feet and hands.

"W-Who are you?" She asked with trying to break free.

"I am the one who should ask you this: you're the one who broke into my territory." The stranger threateningly said.

Alena growled. "Free me, or I shall claw your eyes out of their orbits."

"He, he, looks like you wanna play the strong girl, prisoner."

Suddenly, he rolled her shirt up to her ribs and pushed her pants down her hips to expose her stomach and umbilicus.

"W-What are you doing..." She asked, waiting for the wolf to tell his name.

"Gris. Gris Lobo." He answered as he walked over to Alena's feet. "And if you really wanna know, I'm going to expose a weakness that is barely known to the others." He removed her sandals, exposing her feet.

She was feeling nervous but tried not to show it. "Which weakness?"

Gris smiled at her before putting out one of his claws and slowly passing it along her right feet sole.

"Tell me, are you by any chance ticklish?"

Alena had to hold back a giggle. She was extremely ticklish but never told anyone. "I-I'm not!"

"Really?" He noticed she was squirming her toes. "I think that's a lie."

He then slowly passed all his claws along her soles and she had to make a huge effort to not break down laughing.

"As you wish, princess."

He suddenly started tickling her soles and between her toes with energy. Alena couldn't take it anymore and exploded with laugher. She fought hard against the straps, but couldn't get out of this torture.

"GRIHIHIHIHIS! PLEASE! STOP! HAHAHA!"

The white wold could simply smile while tickling the feet and toes before him. "One last thing: don't waist your time screaming; this house is covered by sounds barriers that even an elephant scream couldn't break."

Therefore, the white wolf kept tickling the black panther's feet with his claws for 10 minutes which seemed to be hours to her. Once he stopped, she took deep breath in sweat, still feeling a ticklish sensation in her poor feet.

"Awww, is little kitten ticklish?" Gris teased before walking beside his prisoner and dragged a claw alongside her neck, forcing her to giggle and try to protect herself with her chin.

He then kneeled beside his head to whisper: "And believe me: that was only the start."

He then slipped his fingers into her exposed armpits and started tickling there. She laughed even harder than before and tried to low down her arms in vain as the straps were too strong.

Girs was in charge of Alena's tourment and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. The poor black panther started dropping tears because her pits were so ticklish.

After 15 long minutes, the wolf gave a break to his victim who took deep breath, knowing her guru was far from being over.

He then putted one hand on the helpless panther's bared belly. "Time for the next step."

She closed her eyes, knowing she could only accept her fate. Before she knew it, ten claws started assaulting her belly, making her laugh even harder than before. She squirmed and tried to shake the claws tickling her helpless bely in vain.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Teased Gris.

After 6 minutes, the wolf inserted a claw into the girl's bellybutton and scratched it, causing her to laugh twice harder. More and more tears were flowing out of her beautiful eyes and on her cheeks.

Then, Gris made her the ultimate punishment: he altered between tickling her sides, ribs, pits, belly, navel and hips every three seconds. It was torture.

Suddenly, despite the torture, Alena managed to remember the scroll's reading which was perfectly corresponding to her assaulter.

"G-Gris! WAIT! WE NEED YOU!"

Against all odds, the wolf stopped his tickling. "What are you talking about, needing me?"

After catching her breath, Alena told him everything.

"And you want me to join you guys to fight for your valley?"

Alena nodded, almost forgetting her fear of being tickled again.

"Mmmmh, okay, not that I have anything better to do anyways." He said with freeing the panther.

As soon as her hands were free, she putted them protectively over her stomach and got back up.

"You don't talk about any of this to anyone, got it?" She said in a threatening way.

"It's okay, you can trust me." He said with an hand over his chest.

Alena smiled and left the house with her new friend.

 **I know: it was a weird chapter. I sometimes wonder why I written it.**


	4. Shiver

Shiver

In our heroes' campement, Gris was about to face Koji in a one-on-one dual. The young bug charged and engaged a close combat. Surprisingly, the wolf was pretty good and managed to defeat him.

"Who's the best?" Gris showed-off.

"For once, it's Koji who gets his butt kicked." Neyo whispered to Suya with who he shared a chuckle.

"Neyo, what about you go searching for the last party's member cited by Master Oogway instead of laughing at your mates?" Asked Toka, clearly annoyed by his friend.

"Yes." Neyo said before leaving the camp to go search for the last one.

* * *

Neyo was walking in the forest. _Fast like a bike, she is the master of the style ice_. "That's very precise." Though the young hedgehog.

Strangely, the more he walked, the more a kind of haze was forming around.

"Is it me, or is it cooler than before?" He wondered as he rubbed his shoulders.

Suddenly, he spotted a kind of lake covered in haze in the middle of the forest. He could distinguish something - or rather someone in the very middle.

It was a kind of dark blue bird with a white belly and flippers. Apparently, she was a female. She was wearing white bandages around her chest and groin to cover her parts, and on her flippers too.

She was standing on a ice block over the water. Suddenly, she started doing moves with her flippers and body. To Neyo's surprise, a cold wind followed her moves and formed a kind of ice bridge over the water leading directly toward him.

The penguin walked over the ice to Neyo who had an owned face.

"Greetings." She said. "What are you doing here?"

Neyo took back from what he just saw to answer: "I-I'm Neyo."

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Tanchi." She introduced herself too.

"What was that thing you just did on the lake?"

"This?" She said with pointing the ice over the lake. "That's the Ice Style. A style I really master well."

Neyo instantly understood that she was the one Master Oogway wanted them to recruit. So, he told her everything about the Black Dragon Order.

"Wow! That looks very serious, your stuff!" She said.

"Indeed, and this is why we need you to complete the group." Neyo explained.

"Alright; there's not a lot to do in this forest anyways."

Therefore, Neyo took the road back to the camp with his new friend.

"By the way, which species are you?" Neyo asked while walking.

"I'm a penguin."

"Okay, never heard about it..." Neyo mumbled.

* * *

"Well, we're all glad to meet you, Tanchi." Suya said.

"Thanks." She thanked her with blushing.

Suddenly, Toka smashed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"That's great! The team is now complete! We can start learning the techniques from Master Oogway's scroll which Master Shifu gave us!"


	5. Final step & return home

Final step and return home

Toka and his nine comrades were reunited in the training zone beside their camp. It was time to accomplis the last part of quest before returning to the Valley of Peace.

"Alright, it's time to show the techniques we worked so hard to perfect! Are you ready?" Toka asked.

They all nodded. "Perfect! Tanchi, you start."

The female penguin nodded and walked before a training mannequin. She took a deep breath before focusing her energy into her flippers and started creating a ball made of ice energy.

"BALL ZERO!" She screamed before throwing it on the mannequin, freezing it instantly.

"Great! I mastered my new technique!" Tanchi happily said before leaving the place to Gris Lobo.

He mysteriously disappeared before appearing again behind the mannequin and giving it an hard elbow strike in the back that would have broken a person's colon.

"The Deadly Back Strike!" He said before leaving the place to Tongo Tonga.

The big orange snake focused. "Increase!" He made his tail grow up and squashed a mannequin down with it.

He smiled before letting Yang take the place.

"Come on, sweet-pea! You can do it!" Suya motivated him.

The young snake blushed. "Suya, please, don't call me sweet-pea." He said before looking at a mannequin.

He focused his energy on the tip of his tail which turned it into a jade coloured energy.

"Jade Tail!" He said before smashing the mannequin with his tail, destroying it. "Yahou!" He said before leaving the place to Yume.

The lady phoenix took a deep breath before making moves with her wings which took fire. "Ember Wind!" She said before shooting a wind of fire that burned a mannequin down.

"Nice work, Yume!" Toka complimented her.

She smiled before leaving the place to Neyo. The hedgehog jumped high into the air before spinning which caused a rain of needles to fall down onto a mannequin that fallen.

He smiled. "Hedgehog power, baby!" He then let the place to Suya.

She closed her eyes and rose her wings before opening her eyes again. "The Hake Fists!" She screamed before charging at the mannequin and smashed it with her feathers as if it had vital points (a bit like Neji Hyuga from Naruto).

"Perfect, Suya!" Toka congratulated her before she moved on to let Alena go.

She focused before charging and span quickly before smashing the mannequin with a powerful kick that destroyed it. "Imparable Lunar Kick!"

She left the place to Koji. He focused his energy and his body soon got surrounded by a red aura.

"Shiruken!" He charged at a mannequin and destroyed it with one smash.

"Yeah!" He said before leaving the place to Toka for the end.

He focused his energy in his right fist that became harder. "Iron Fist!" He jumped into the air and smashed the last mannequin down so hard that it got reduced to pieces.

He looked happily at his fist for a moment before turning to his nine comrades. "Perfect! We found everyone we were instructed to and mastered all the techniques on the scrolls. We can now go back to the Valley of Peace!"

They all screamed in joy. "Let's pack up our things and go!"

Therefore, our heroes packed up their equipment and walked toward their home.

"I can't wait to see what this valley looks like!" Yang excitedly said.

"Believe me, you're gonna like it." Koji said as they arrived on the road leading back home.

* * *

After a whole day of walking, our heroes arrived back home at the Valley of Peace.

"Woah!" Gris said in amazement.

"I know. We too were amazed the first time we came here." Neyo said.

The tour in the village was fun for the five newcomers. However, the part of climbing up the stairs was very less funnier.

"Why building up a palace so high?" Asked Gris Lobo out of breath as they reached the top.

"No idea: we should have asked Master Oogway." Toka answered.

"He must had steel legs." Yang said with whipping sweat rom his forehead.

"Think we should make a surprise entrance?" Koji asked to change the subject.

Toka shook his head. "I saw Zeng seeing us in the air, as we arrived: he probably went to warn the others about our arrival."

Indeed, the main door opened and came out the dragon warrior.

"Guys!" He happily said with going to hug Toka.

"Hey, big guy, how you doing?" Toka asked as Po let him go.

"I'm going well. I missed you all!"

They were then joined by Master Shifu and the Furious Five.

"I am happy to see you all, dear students." Master Shifu said with a smile.

"We are too, Master." Toka said with bowing down alongside his friends.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce your new comrades?" Monkey asked after seeing the newcomers.

"Sure." Toka said. "There is Yume, Gris Lobo, Tanchi, Tongo Tonga, and Yang."

Seeing the little snake, Viper immediately putted him in a hug. "Awww, he's so adorable!" She said with affectionately nuzzling him.

Yang chuckled. "She's funny, your friend."

The others laughed as well. So, which kind of birds are exactly?" Crane asked Yume and Tanchi.

"I'm a phoenix."

"And I'm a penguin."

"Never saw before." Crane said with interest.

"So?" Shifu started. "Did you trained enough to re-take your position as defenders?"

Toka smiled and smashed his fist nto the palm of his other hand. "The Black Dragon Order can come: we're ready for them!"

 **End of season 2**

 **I know it was short and I ended translating it in less than two days, but the next season is far more longer and interesting. The fight against the Black Dragon Order is about to come.**


	6. Special episode 1 Return back

Special episode 1 Return back

Once the night came, Master Shifu, the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and the New Legend with their new mates were eating noodles with dumplings and with good discussions.

"And then, I said: "No: it's a grasshopper"!" Mantis said which caused a wave of laughing.

"I propose that we now let our new friends talking about them." Po said.

"I go first!" Gris said before clearing his throat and starting: "Before, I was part of a outlaw clan that you know well: the Lin Kuei. I liked to steal stuff with them. That was until the day they wanted to beat down innocent people to take their belongings. Not agreeing, I smashed my leader in the face before running away and living honestly in a little house in the forest."

"You took a good decision, my friend." Master Shifu said. Gris nodded with a smile.

"What about you, Yume?" Crane asked.

"Me? Well, I only remember being born close to a village. I wasn't really accepted because of my appearance and the fact that I could burn things. One day, I decided to leave my village and live in a nest in the forest."

"Interesting." Suya said.

"Your turn, Tanchi." Monkey said.

The female penguin scratched the back of her neck with her bandaged flipper. "There isn't much to say. As far as I know, I always lived near that lake and always knew the Ice Style."

"Well, you two then." Mantis said to Tongo and Yang.

"I lived in a village pretty mean that didn't accepted me because of my size." Tongo said. "One day, I decided to leave and found an abandoned egg about to be eaten by crocodiles. After chasing them away, the egg opened to reveal a baby snake. As soon as he let out his cute baby laugh, I did something I haven't done for very long: smiling. I instantly took him under my care and ever since, we never left each other, no matter where we go."

Yang shared a smile with his big brother and gave him a friendly nudge.

"Awww, that's so adorable." Viper said, charmed.

"Well, now, you're all a part of the New Legend!" He said with lifting his fist toward them.

It didn't took long before all the other's joined his...


	7. Special episode 2 Facing off

Special episode 2 Facing off

"WHAT?!"

Everybody in the training hall had to cover their hears from the white wolf's scream.

"You heard me well." Master Shifu said after uncovering his ears.

"You really want us to face the Furious Five as our first training?!" Yume asked.

"That's anything!" Tanchi protested.

"Don't worry." Po said. "Toka and his friends had the exact same first training. It didn't went very bad."

"Yeah, we just got our butt kicked." Alena said, keeping a bad memory of their first training.

"Don't worry: I'm sure you're gonna make it good." Po said.

Not long after, the Five and the newcomers were gathered exactly in the same small arena where the New Legend faced the Five for the first time.

"You know the rules." Master Shifu said. "Now start!"

Gris Lobo and Monkey started first while their team went in their respective corner.

"Ready, beginner?" Monkey asked in his fighting stance.

"It's when you want, monkey face!" Gris answered also in his fighting stance.

The two opponents charged and engaged a close combat. Monkey eventually managed to jump on his back and grabbed one of his arms while rolling his tail around the other one.

"You give up?" He asked.

"NEVER!"

He charged back first into the barricade, squashing Monkey and forcing him to let go. He then grabbed and tossed him away, causing him to land on his back.

"Not bad." Monkey said with getting back up. "You're better than I though."

Gris smirked. "And believe me, you didn't see anything!"

He charged at the master once more and tried to clothesline him. However, Monkey did a backflip and sent a series of kicks to the wolf while holding his arm. Afterward, he sent a spinning kick to his stomach and finished him up with a DDT (I know, that's a pro wrestling move).

"Gris Lobo is no longer able to battle! He is eliminated!" Master Shifu said.

Monkey jumped in joy as the New Legend Members were deceived.

"My turn!" Yang said and got into the fighting zone before anyone could protest.

Monkey decided to tag Viper in as a reptile-against-reptile fight would be more interesting.

"Ready, young chick?" Viper asked with an evil smirk.

"I ain't a chick!" Yang screamed before charging.

So started a battle of agility and stealth between the two snakes. Surprisingly, Yang was revealed to be a rather good fighter for his age.

They had to eventually step back from each other to catch their breath. Yang was annoyed by a detail: Viper didn't stopped smiling since the beginning.

He decided to charge with the technique he learned. "Don't underestimate me! Jade Tail!"

He tried to smash her with his attack, but she easily dodged it, letting him smash the floor instead. However, Yang refused to give up and kept trying to hit her with his Jade Tail without success.

After a while, Yang was getting tired and Viper was still smiling at him.

"Come on, Yang! You can do it!" Tongo Tonga encouraged him.

Not giving up, Yang charged again, but this time, Viper easily dodged and wrapped a good part of her larger body around his, immobilizing him.

"Hey! Let me go!" He struggled to get free, but to no avail as Viper's grip was too strong for him.

She grinned evilly at him, causing him to gulp nervously. Then, for some reasons, she made some space in her coils at the level of his belly before lowering her head toward it. Then, she did the unexpected: she blew a raspberry over the kid's tummy, causing him to laugh.

"You surrender?" She asked him.

"Never!" He said, trying to break free before the next attack.

She then kept blowing on his tummy, causing him to laugh madly until...

"OKAY! OKAY I QUIT! I QUIT!"

"Yang declared forfait!" Master Shifu said before Yang left the arena in shame after being released by Viper.

"My turn!" Tongo Tonga said as he jumped in and got before Viper.

She wasn't intimidated. "Don't think that you're gonna win simply because of your size!"

Tongo focused to use the technique he learned. "Increasing!" He turned into some kind of huge ball before charging toward Viper.

However, this last one didn't seem impressed and simply moved to the side to let Tongo break through the barricade and crash into the wall of rock.

He took back his normal form and was stunned. "I...want a...toast..."

Shifu shook his head. "Tongo Tonga is unable to continue! He is eliminated!"

Tanchi took the tag. "Watch out! It's gonna be cold!"

Viper tagged Crane who jumped in the fighting zone. "I can't wait to face someone else of my species!"

"Then bring it on!" Tanchi said.

Crane took off in the air. "Frost wind!" Tanchi said before shooting a cold wind toward Crane.

"Wings of Justice!" Crane said and send a powerful wind (like in the second movie) that caused an explosion between the two winds.

Cran then decided to fly down and engage a close combat with Tanchi. She managed to push him back and throw her Ball Zero which frozen him on the spot. She followed by a kick that sent him back in his corner and broke the ice in the process.

"Your turn, Mantis!" He said with tagging his little bug friend who jumped in.

"Watch out! The hard storm is coming!"

Suddenly, he started running everywhere around Tanchi and gave her strikes that she couldn't see.

"What to do? What to do?" She though.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind: she threw ball zeros on the ground that immediately got frozen. Because of this, Mantis couldn't control his speed and lost his balance. Tanchi took this opportunity to kick him back in his corner.

"Your turn, Tigress!" He said with tagging his feline friend who jumped into the air and smashed the frozen ground, causing the ice to break.

"This is where our friends will get their butts kicked." Koji mumbled.

Tanchi was surprised, but didn't lost her focus. "Ball Zero!"

Tigress received the attack on her right arm that frozen instantly, but she smashed it on the floor, breaking the ice easily. She then charged at Tanchi and easily knocked her off with her palms strike.

"Tanchi is no longer able to battle! She is eliminated!" Master Shifu said.

It was truth time; Yume entered the fighting zone. If she wanted to bring victory to her team, she had to defeat all the Furious Five.

"This is a desperate situation, isn't it?" Suya said.

"Absolutely." Neyo agreed.

Yume and Tigress charged and engaged a really hard close combat that had a lot of bouncing on both sides. After three long minutes, both girl stepped back to catch their breath and Yume smiled.

"I give up! It is no useful to keep going on!"

Master Shifu smiled at her wise decision. "As you wish. Yume gave up! The Furious Five won a flawless victory!" (No Mortal Kombat references)

The phoenix girl then walked out of the fighting zone to be greeted by her mates.

"You fought well, Yume." Suya said.

She nodded her head. "But I lost quickly."

Shifu arrived. "A good partner isn't judged by her loses or victories, but on his decisions. You made a good choice by giving up: have it be a real mission, it would have saved you and your partners."

"My friends, your an honour to the New Legend!" Toka declared.

Yume and the others (even Tongo) all smiled at him...

 **So that was the REAL last chapter. How did you found this battle? Was it as good as the one in the first season? Lemme know ;)**


End file.
